


End of the Highway

by jessie_pie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 21:44:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4803329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessie_pie/pseuds/jessie_pie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's always been the road. As long as Dean's been around, it's been there, always ready to lead him on to a new town, always helping him leave his bad luck behind him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	End of the Highway

You can leave all your problems  
ten towns behind  
Let the lullaby of the asphalt  
wash across your mind

You can drive until the fuel gauge  
sinks down into the red  
You can drive until you  
forget everything you said

And if you see your ghosts  
on the shoulder of the road,  
You can say it doesn't bother you,  
they're just phantoms in the cold

You can drive until the night  
sinks down into the day  
You've been a thousand miles;  
it's still just yards away

You can make a great wide circle  
'cross the highways of this land  
And you never will outrun it  
Until you make your stand

**Author's Note:**

> Neither of the two sources of inspiration for this work, Supernatural and the song Turn the Page by Bob Seger, belong to me.


End file.
